


of blood and braces

by extracynical



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extracynical/pseuds/extracynical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You just got your fucking braces two days ago, you dickhead!” Erik hisses, leaning his head forward, leaving a 4-inch space between his and Charles’ face. “The dentist said that you can not, repeat not, eat anything solid or sticky for a few days. Jesus fucking Christ! You can’t even talk properly without your teeth and gums hurting! You’re a fucking mess, Charles. Why am I even friends with you?!” </i>
</p><p>or in which Charles finally gets his braces and Erik tries his hardest not to let Charles do anything stupid. sort of. Erik still loves Charles unconditionally though, so there's that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of blood and braces

**Author's Note:**

> charles wearing braces....... just imagine it....... hahaha. 
> 
> i'm back with another cherik fic. someone pls stop me. lol. this is un-beta'd so i'm sorry for all the grammatical errors. :) also i'm no expert when it comes to braces so i'm sorry hahaha i just asked my friends about their experiences while wearing braces. :) hope you enjoy reading! <3

“No.”

“Erik.”

“Absolutely not.”

“But-”

“Charles, please. Give that back.”

“But Erik… It’s caramel apple…”

“I don’t give a fuck, Charles. Give the damn caramel apple back to her.”

“Uhm, excuse me, sir...”

“What?!” “Yes?”

The vendor looks at them with a horrified look on her face, it’s probably because of him though, Erik figures.

“We’re leaving, Charles. Or I swear to god, I’m gonna call your mom and take you back home.” Erik grabs Charles’ arm and drags him away from the food stall after he disappointedly handed the stick of caramel apple to the girl.

“Erik!” Charles exclaims, trying to pull away from his grip and it must’ve hurt when he shouted because Erik notices his face distort a little bit. Charles pouts at him, knowing that he always gets his way with him. Great. “Come on, Erik! You know it’s my favorite!”

Erik takes a step forward, not minding the people walking around them, before looking Charles straight in the eyes.

“You just got your fucking braces two days ago, you dickhead!” Erik hisses, leaning his head forward, leaving a 4-inch space between his and Charles’ face. “The dentist said that you can not, _repeat not_ , eat anything solid or sticky for a few days. Jesus fucking Christ! You can’t even talk properly without your teeth and gums hurting! You’re a fucking mess, Charles. Why am I even friends with you?!”

“I’m your _best_ friend. You loooove me.” Charles singsongs, before smiling at Erik.

Erik knows that the other boy feels uncomfortable whenever he smiles because his teeth and gums are kind of sore because of the braces. He knows Charles’ pain tolerance. This twat isn’t gonna fool him. Erik knows that he’s in pain whenever he does something with his mouth.

“I hate you.” Erik groans, rubbing his hand on his face. “We need to go, or we’re gonna be late for the movie.”

Charles hooks his arm on his, snuggling closer. Erik sighs, shaking his head. Charles looks up and smiles tightly at him before they make their way to the Cinema.

This boy is gonna be the death of him, Erik is sure of it.

\---

Erik’s head hurts.

Erik’s head hurts. And yet, he’s here, standing on Charles’ front porch at 11 o’clock in the evening with his backpack on, carrying a gallon of vanilla ice cream and a bottle of cold peppermint tea.

“Erik?” Sharon’s eyebrows furrow as soon as she opens their front door. Erik purses his lips to a tight smile, holding up the plastic bag he’s carrying. “My goodness, Erik, what are you doing here? Come on in.”

Erik nods before walking inside the house, letting Sharon lock the door behind them.

“Is Edie okay with this?”

“Yeah… Kinda begged her to let me go.” Erik chuckles lightly. Sharon smiles and pats him on the shoulder.

He notices Sharon yawning and rubbing her eyes sleepily. He really did come here super late. Damn it, Charles.

“I’m really sorry for coming here so late, but-” Erik apologizes, shrugging. “Charles called me and he’s…”

“I know, I know… That kid, I swear. He’s always telling me that he’s alright. I knew there was something wrong when he didn’t come down for dinner...” Sharon shakes her head, before shooing Erik towards the stairs. “You know where his room is. Go on dear.”

“Thanks, Sharon.” He says before making his way upstairs.

He finds himself in front of Charles’ bedroom and before he can even knock, he hears a muffled “oh my god please make it stop” coming from the other side of the door. Oh crap. Erik swings the door open, only to find Charles on his bed, his face buried in his pillow, his shoulders shaking violently from sobbing.

Well, there goes Erik’s heart flushed down the drain.

It’s only been a week since Charles got his braces, and he swears up and down that he’s feeling alright, that it doesn’t hurt anymore… Fucking bullshit.

He dashes into the room and sits carefully on the side of Charles’ bed, dropping his backpack and the plastic bag he’s carrying to the floor.

“Charles?” Erik puts his hand on Charles’ shoulder, squeezing it lightly. “I’m here, Charles…”

“E-Erik?” Charles turns his head sideways, his bloodshot eyes looking a little bit disoriented.

“Can you sit up?” Erik asks as he strokes the other boy’s hair. “Come on, I brought ice cream and peppermint tea.”

Charles groans but nods. Erik helps him sit up, rearranging the pillows so Charles can sit properly on his bed. Erik grabs the plastic bag and pulls out the gallon of ice cream and the bottle of cold peppermint tea.

“I’m sorry…” Charles sniffles, rubbing his eyes.

Erik can see that he’s still crying so he pushes away the hair from the other boy’s face and tucks them behind his ear, lightly wiping the tears coming from his eyes.

“Why didn’t you call earlier?” Erik asks, pulling out the spoon he stole from his mother’s kitchen before opening the container of ice cream.

“It’s Sunday… I know you’re doing your homework and stuff.”

“But you called anyway.”

“I- I’m sorry. It just- It hurts… So bad.” Charles whimpers. “I didn’t want Mom to know cause she’s gonna be all over me and I don’t-”

“You think _I_ won’t be all over _you_? You’re terribly mistaken, you lying twat.” Erik smiles weakly when Charles starts to pout. “Now… You’re gonna eat some ice cream. Wait- You don’t have sensitive teeth, do you?”

“No.” Charles grumbles. “Just make it stop, please. I already took some advil earlier but it didn’t work.”

Charles looks like he’s about to cry again, so Erik scoots closer to him and rubs his back.

“W-Wait. You’re not staying here, are you? We have school tomorrow.” Charles says weakly.

“I’m staying here. Mama made me bring some clothes when she saw that I’m bringing all my school stuff for tomorrow… Oh, speaking of Mama,” Erik grabs the bottle of cold peppermint tea, showing it to Charles. “She told me this will help. We’ll go to your bathroom later so you can rinse your mouth with it.”

With that, Charles laughs lightly, slapping Erik on his arm. “You’re sweet today…”

Erik blinks twice before punching Charles lightly on his arm, causing Charles to laugh at him more. But then he stops and covers his mouth with his hand, grimacing.

“Okay, that’s it. We’re rinsing your mouth first, let’s get you up, come on.” Erik says, helping Charles up from his bed. They make their way to Charles’ bathroom, with Erik’s arms around the other boy’s waist. He knows it’s unnecessary because Charles isn’t a handicap, but he still feels like he should do this, at the very least. He really hates it when he sees Charles in any kind of pain or discomfort.

Charles rinses his mouth a few times before they make their way back to the bed.

“Thank you…” Charles whispers as soon as he settles down on his bed. “Thank you for coming.”

He looks at Erik with those big blue eyes, and Erik can feel himself flushing. He really needs to get his shit together. This is not the fucking time to feel flustered in front of his best friend.

“Yeah, well don’t get used to it.” Erik mumbles, and Charles just grins at him, knowing that he’s not serious about it.

He’s been telling Charles not to get used to having him around ever since they were in middle school and for god’s sake, they’re already in their last year of high school.

He still comes. He still fucking comes. Every. Single. Time.

He’ll move heaven and earth (even hell) in a heartbeat if Charles so much as suggested it.

\---

Charles went directly to Erik’s house after getting his new braces on. At least now, Charles doesn’t cry from the pain anymore, which makes Erik feel less uneasy.

“Erik, you _have_ to see this!” Charles cups his face with his hands, earning a groan from Erik. He’s doing his homework, jesus christ. Charles looks excited though, so he refrains from saying anything.

“W-What are you doing?” Erik asks when Charles darts towards the light switch of his bedroom.

“I swear to god, Charles…” Erik facepalms himself as soon as Charles turns the lights off. “What is this?”

“Look, Erik! Look!” Charles exclaims, running back towards him and shaking his shoulders. So he does. And oh my fucking god... “It’s cool, isn’t it?”

“Are you fucking kidding me.” Erik deadpans.

Charles just beams at him.

“Turn the lights on! I can’t fucking see anything but your fucking braces, Charles.” Erik groans, looking at Charles’ braces, which apparently glows in the fucking dark. “Where the fuck did your dentist even found those, fuckin’ hell.”

He can sense the other boy dashing towards the light switch again, turning it back on, before making his way back to him. 

“Don’t care. I just thought they’d look cool.” Charles grins at him, before ruffling his hair. God, he hates it when he does that. “So what’s that assignment all about? Maybe I can help.”

“I don’t need your help.” Erik turns back to his assignment, hearing Charles snicker behind him, the glow in the dark braces forgotten.

“Yeah, right. That’s what you told me yesterday during Chemistry and we all know what happened after you grabbed the poor innocent beaker.” Charles says, smirking. Bastard.

“I hate you.”

“I love you too.”

\---

Erik walks over to their table in the cafeteria when he overhears Sean frantically talking to Alex.

“Sean,” Alex says, nonchalant. “Just consider yourself dead.”

“It’s just a prank! I didn’t know that Charles will- Fuck, Alex, please help me!” Sean pleads. “Erik will- Oh god, Erik will-”

“Prank? What prank?” Erik asks, pulling up the chair next to the chair that Charles normally sits on. “Also, where’s Charles?”

Sean looks like he’s about to cry when Alex says, “In the restroom.”

“Why?” Erik crosses his arms on his chest.

“Sean pranked him, gave him a marshmallow-looking jawbreaker candy. Charles thinking it’s really just a marshmallow, bit into it really hard and the wire from his braces broke. Also, he cut his bottom lip really bad. You should check up on your boyfriend.” Alex says calmly as he continues to do his assignment, not even taking a glance at Sean, who looks like he’s ready to die.

He should be.

Erik pushes himself off his chair, feeling a little bit flustered from hearing the _boyfriend_. He doesn’t even correct Alex, cause he’s so used to people just assuming that he and Charles are together. It’s not like he minds though. But whatever.

“We’ll talk later.” He glares at Sean before walking away.

He makes his way to the nearest restroom and finds Charles all alone, cursing as he tries to get something from his mouth. He walks towards him after he locked the door behind him.

“I’m gonna kill Sean, just so you know.” Erik blurts out, causing Charles to turn around and face him, his hand still inside his mouth. Erik chuckles, shoving his hand inside his pocket. “You look ridiculous.”

“I hate you.” Charles says as soon as he got his hands out of his mouth, tossing a piece of metal down the toilet sink. And oh god, he really did cut his lip _really_ bad. It’s still bleeding. He’s gonna kill Sean. He’s gonna fucking kill Sean... “And please don’t kill Sean.”

“He pulled a prank on you… Come here, let me see that.” Erik cautiously touches Charles’ bottom lip.

His lips are red enough as it is, he doesn’t need blood to make them more freaking red. Sean’s gonna fucking get it later…. But in the meantime, he needs to take care of Charles. So he rips the bottom part of his shirt and gently places it on Charles lip, trying to stop it from bleeding.

His eyes look extra blue today, Erik thinks as he leans closer to Charles’ face. They’re only a few inches away from each other now and he can see all of the other boy’s freckles, and god, how he loves those freckles. It’s probably his third favorite part of Charles. Second being his lips and his eyes still ranking number one (even after all these years).

“I think we need to go to the nurse. This looks really bad. I’ll call your Mom and tell her to book you another appointment with your dentist.” Erik says in a low voice, still gently patting on Charles’ lip. Thank god, it already stops bleeding. Kind of. There’s still blood coming out from the wound, but it’s not as severe as earlier.

He takes a glance at Charles’ eyes only to find them already looking at him. Erik blinks twice, slowly removing the piece of cloth from Charles’ lips, unable to form another sentence because, fuck, Charles is looking at him with those bright blue eyes so  fondly and he can feel his knees getting weaker and weaker with each passing second.

“I love you.” Charles blurts out after the brain-numbing silence.

Erik feels like his knees are about to fucking buckle.

He doesn’t know what to do in this situation, so he just leans in, carefully, and plants a soft kiss on Charles’ wounded lip. He can taste the blood coming from his bottom lip and god, it’s kind of turning him on. And he knows that he should stop, but Charles is kissing him back, fuck, _Charles is kissing him back_. He tries so hard but he just- He just can’t help but deepen the kiss… As soon as he does this though, he suddenly hears Charles wince, causing him to pull away.

“I-I’m sorry. I- Shit. I know your lips are-” And before Erik can even finish, Charles already pulls him in for another kiss.

Even though Charles winces from time to time, Erik can’t help but continue on devouring the other boy’s lips. His lips taste so sweet and coppery at the same time.

After kissing for more than three minutes straight, they both pull away, trying to catch their breathe.

Charles is the first one to laugh.

“You have blood on your lips.” Charles points out, rubbing it off using his thumb.

“I love you.” Erik breathes out, sliding his arms around Charles’ waist. “I’ve loved you ever since you threw that fucking pencil at me back in 5th grade.”

Charles chuckles, wrapping his arms around Erik’s neck. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“You should’ve told me sooner, dickhead.” Charles says, placing a soft peck on the corner of Erik’s lips.

“That’s my line, you twat.” Erik chuckles, beaming at Charles before kissing him again on the lips. He pulls away after a second, planting a kiss on Charles’ nose. “Kissing you right now feels weird though.”

“Why, pray tell?” Charles tilts his head, grabbing the hair from the back of Erik’s head, tugging it slightly.

“You taste like blood and I can feel the broken wire from your braces.” Erik states, kissing Charles again when he sees him beginning to pout his lips. “I’m not complaining though.”

“Good.” Charles grins.

“I’m still gonna kill Sean though.” Erik says firmly.

“Oh god.”

\---

Erik didn’t kill Sean.

Unfortunately.

\---

“Erik?” Charles whispers.

Erik looks up to see Charles looking like he just had an existential crisis.

“What is it?” Erik drops his spoon and fork, looking at the other boy intently.

“I think the wire from my braces broke.” Charles looks at him, horrified.

“We can just go to your dentist, right? Let’s just finish our lunch then we can-”

“And I might have swallowed it.”

“What?” Erik drops his hand on the table. “You swallowed, what?”

“The wire, Erik.” Charles looks like he’s gonna throw up. “I think I swallowed the wire.”

“Jesus fucking Christ!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope you guys like it! love you <3 xx


End file.
